A web search engine is a software system designed to search for information on the Internet. Search results are generally presented in an order of importance. With the rapid development of the Internet, users rely heavily on search engines to receive information. Most of the known search engines are owned by commercial companies whose ranking algorithms are confidential from the public and are potentially skewed since they may return results based on their commercial interests which may mislead users to select less than optimal web pages.